Blattstern
'''Blattstern' (Original: Leafstar) ist eine braun und cremefarben gestreifte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. thumb Auftritte Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission Blatt lebte lange Zeit als Einzelläuferin in den Wäldern bei der WolkenClan-Schlucht. Als sich Blatt dem WolkenClan anschließt, erhält sie von Feuerstern den Kriegernamen Blattsprenkel und wird die Mentorin von Spatzenpfote. Sie glaubt am Anfang, ihn nicht richtig ausbilden zu können. Sie wird ziemlich am Ende des Buchs zur Anführerin gewählt, nachdem Echoklang, die Heilerin des neuen WolkenClans eine Vision von den Kriegerahnen des WolkenClans bekam. Blattstern ist sehr klug und versteht schon früh was es heißt, nach dem Gesetz der Krieger zu leben. Deswegen wird auch sie statt Scharfkralle Anführer. Ihre Neun Leben wurden ihr gegeben von: #Wolkenstern: Leben der Ausdauer #Wolkenjäger: Leben der Hoffnung #Blattsterns Mutter: Leben der Liebe #Tüpfelblatt: Leben der Heilung #Rotstern, der ehemalige DonnerClan-Anführer: Leben der Klugheit #Blitzstern, der ehemalige WindClan-Anführer: Leben der Selbstlosigkeit #Birkenstern, die ehemalige FlussClan-Anführerin: Leben des Mitgefühls #Morgenstern, die ehemalige SchattenClan-Anführerin: Leben der Entschlossenheit #Vogelflug, eine ehemalige WolkenClan-Kriegerin und auch Wolkensterns Gefährtin: Leben der Treue Nach der Anführerzeremonie entscheidet sie, dass Scharfkralle ihr Zweiter Anführer wird. Sie führt die Kriegerzeremonien von Springpfote und Spatzenpfote, sowie die Ernennung von Hoppeljunges, Kieseljunges und Bienenjunges zu Schülern durch. Weiterhin bestimmt sie, dass Springschweif, Spatzenpelz und Flickenfuß ihre Mentoren sein sollen. Sie gibt Regenpelz' und Blütendufts Jungen die Namen Salbeijunges und Minzjunges. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Sie ist der Hauptcharakter des Buches, welches aus ihrer Sicht geschrieben ist. Blattstern überlegt mit Echoklang wann sie die drei Schüler Bienenpfote, Hoppelpfote und Kieselpfote zu Kriegern macht, da die Tageslichtkrieger noch nicht eingetroffen sind. Schließlich beginnt sie ohne ihnen, und die drei bekommen die Namen Bienenwolke, Hoppelfeuer und Kieselschatten. Anfangs ist Bienenwolke mit ihrem Namen nicht zufrieden da sie denkt, dass sie immer die Kleine bleiben wird. Blattstern heitert sie allerdings auf, indem sie sagt, dass der Name nichts über die Katze verrät. Die Tageslichtkrieger treffen nun ein. Sie sagen, dass sie auf Tupfenpfote und Weißmond gewartet haben, die allerdings nicht gekommen sind. Scharfkralle und die anderen Krieger beleidigen die Tageslichtkrieger, allerdings springt Blattstern dazwischen. Sie macht sich sorgen um ihren Clan. Später beginnt es zu schneien. Blattstern sagt allen, sie sollen in die Höhlen, auch die Tageslichtkrieger. Alle sollen dem Clan helfen, sich zu schützen. Ziegensturm meint allerdings, dass er gehen muss, da sich sonst seine Hausleute sorgen um ihn machen. Springschweif faucht ihn wütend an und sagt, dass er nur zu faul ist mitzuhelfen. Blattstern beschließt, dass sie gehen dürfen, und sagt auch Pechkralle dass sie gehen darf. Ziegensturm geht, doch Pechkralle bleibt, und die anderen Clanmitglieder sind beeindruckt. Blattstern diskutiert auch kurz mit Scharfkralle über die Tageslichtkrieger. Er ist der Meinung, dass sie sich entscheiden müssen, ob sie zu ihrem Hausleuten gehen oder im Clan bleiben. Blattstern erwidert, dass die Tageslichtkrieger den Clan stark machen. Scharfkralle nennt sie Hauskätzchen-Krieger, was Blattstern ganz und gar nicht gefällt. thumb Später bekommt Blattstern einen Traum von Tüpfelblatt. Tüpfelblatt macht sich offenbar große Sorgen um den WolkenClan, und Blattstern glaubte kurz, sie wäre nicht nur dem DonnerClan loyal. Danach begegnen die beiden zwei anderen WolkenClan-Kriegern, die sie vor etwas warnen. Als sie aufwacht, erzählt ihr Echoklang, dass sie genau den gleichen Traum hatte. Blattstern beschließt es dem Clan vorerst nichts zu sagen. Weißmond und Elsterpelz kommen wie Junge spielend in den Clan. Blattstern traut ihren Augen nicht und weist sie zurecht. Scharfkralle mischt sich ein und meint, dass sie das schon den ganzen Tag machen. Er sagt auch, dass die beiden die Baue säubern konnten. Verärgert antwortet Weißmond, dass er sowieso nicht darin schläft, und deswegen auch nichts tut. Das macht Blattstern und Scharfkralle wütend, und Blattstern beschließt, dass die beiden vorerst einen Mond vom Clan wegbleiben sollten. Weißmond versucht zu retten was zu retten ist, aber er kann Blattstern nicht mehr überzeugen. Scharfkralle ist zwar der Meinung, dass sie gleich alle Tageslichtkrieger mitschicken sollte, aber sie hört nicht auf ihn. Danach reinigt sie die Pelze von Ranke und Flechtenpelz. Ranke ist im Gegensatz zu Flechtenpelz ganz gut drauf, und die beiden reden über die Tageslichtkrieger. Flechtenpelz wundert sich warum Blattstern die Pelze der Ältesten reinigt. Blattstern antwortet, dass das der gegenseitige Respekt ist, und wundert sich, ob sie ihren Clan jemals zusammenraffen kann. ''Rest Folgt Familie *Mutter: Unbenannte Kätzin *Gefährte: Ziegensturm *Töchter: Firekit, Stormkit *Sohn: Harrykit Quelle en:Leafstar Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:SkyClan and the Stranger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere